Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to graphical user interfaces (GUIs) and more particularly to GUIs that present payment methods that are suitable for a user's present situation.
Related Art
An increasingly large number of payment methods have become available to consumers engaged in purchase transactions. A payment method is any method, medium, or service that may be used to effectuate payment in a transaction, such as credit cards, debit cards, gift cards, bank transfers, tokens, vouchers, store-specific credit cards, or any other forms of legal tender or exchange that may be used to complete a transaction. Consumers have the option of choosing between different types of payment methods when making a purchase. Various payment method providers, such as credit card companies, banks, and retailers, frequently provide consumers with multiple payment method options.
Due to the large number of payment methods to choose from, consumers can have a difficult time selecting one payment method and considering the factors associated with the selection. Thus, a need exists for systems and methods that facilitate the selection of payment methods.